1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED safety lamp having an explosion-protecting structure so that the LED safety lamp can be used in an explosive environment, such as a coal mine.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp assembly is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has a nearly infinite lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Due to advantages of the LED, the LED lamp is widely used for lighting.
Conventionally, an LED lamp includes a heat sink, an LED module attached to a bottom of the heat sink and a housing mounted on the heat sink to receive the LED module therein. The housing does not have a hermetical connection with the heat sink. When electric sparks accidently occur in the LED lamp, the sparks can ignite an explosion when the LED lamp is used in an explosive environment, for example, a coal mine. The coal mine has gases or coal dust which may enter the LED lamp to be ignited by the sparks to cause the coal mine to explode.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED safety lamp which can solve the above mentioned problems.